New Life
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: Remus' wife is dead he has moved to a new country with his son and he doesn't think life will ever be the same again. He was right. When he meets handsome bachelor Sirius Black his life is turned around, what happens when his secret is revealed? SLASH.
1. Living

_**Chapter One: Living**_

_Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter._

_Written for my Sister Katy on her 15__th__ birthday! Happy Birthday Kate!_

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

Remus stood looking down at the perfect vision of his wife, she was dressed in her best clothes, as was tradition, her hair, now brown as her mother's was left loose to trail across her shoulders. She had not one inch of make-up on and her natural beauty shone through. He felt tears rise in his eyes and placed a pure white lily upon her breast.

Stepping away from the casket he nodded and the Wizarding Priest waved his wand. The casket lid shut and was slowly lowered into the grave. Another wave of the wand and the ground covered her forever, the grass re growing on the patch of ground and the only thing to show that the ground had ever been disturbed was the tombstone that stood proud.

_Nymphadora Tonks,_

_Too Beautiful a Flower to be allowed to Bloom so long upon this Earth._

_Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother._

_She will be sorely missed._

Remus fell to his knees uncaring of the many people dressed in black watching him as he let out his grief to the ground. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his Father-in-law Ted Tonks flanked by his wife Andromeda who was holding his four year old son Teddy, named for his Grandfather. His hair was black and so were his eyes, he seemed to be imitating the fact that all of the people there were in black. He was so young; he didn't truly understand what was going on.

They had lived the perfect life. She didn't even care about his lycanthropy. He had gone to Beauxbaton's School for the Magically Talented; it was the only school he had been accepted into because of his 'disability' as they had called it. Dora had been transferred to France to apprentice under a Defence Master and they had hit it off immediately. Two years later when they were both twenty three they had married and only a year after that Teddy had been born. They had only spent seven years together before it had all been ripped away from him.

"Remus son, it's time to leave." Ted said and Remus shook his head.

"Papa…" Teddy whimpered and Remus took a deep breath wiping the tears from his eyes. He stood and took his son from Andromeda whose face was streaked with her own tears. He cradled his son close to him. He apparated back to Ted and Andromeda's house where he had been staying for the past two weeks. Without saying anything to either of them he took Teddy to the room they had been using and got his son ready for bed. He walked back to his own room and sat up for an hour reading to try and take his mind off of the horrible day.

He looked up when his hearing picked up the sound of crying on the other side of his door. He stood and opened the door to reveal his son with his favourite teddy bear in his arms and tears running down his face. Remus lifted the boy into his arms and carried him over to the bead.

"What's the matter Teddy Bear?" He asked after he had sat down on the bed.

"Why they put Mama in the ground Papa?" Teddy asked sniffling. Remus put his son on his lap. They young boy's hair was bright pink, a colour his mother's had been often. He closed his eyes and held his son tighter.

"Mama is gone Teddy, she's gone to live in heaven." He said his voice only shaking in the middle slightly. Teddy's eyes filled with tears.

"Didn't she like us anymore?" He whispered and Remus shook his head burying his face in his son's hair which shifted to imitate his own.

"Of course, she loves us Teddy. She will always love us but Mama had to go to heaven…there were bad guys there that she had to sort out." Remus decided a little white lie couldn't hurt. Tonks had been the best in her field. He had hated the fact that she was an Auror but Teddy had loved the fact that his Mama was like one of the superheroes in his cartoons.

"Really?" Teddy asked and Remus nodded.

"Now it's time for bed." Remus said about to stand and take his son back to his room but Teddy clutched at his Father's shirt and shook his head.

"I want to stay with Papa." He mumbled and Remus sighed.

"Okay, you can sleep with me tonight okay?" Teddy nodded and Remus lay back down. He placed his son in the middle of the bed. His son's hair turned a luminous yellow as he turned off the light and Remus smiled. Tonks had taught him to do that when he had woken them up saying that he was afraid to sleep because the monsters would get him in the dark.

Remus held his son in his arms but he didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p>"No!" Teddy cried clinging to his Father's arms. Remus tried to pry his son away from him but he would not be moved. Andromeda had insisted that he move back to Britain, where he had been born, to be closer to family, his own parents had both died in a portkey accident. They had been back for ten months and permanently for six. Remus had found a job at a small muggle bookstore, today was Teddy's first day of school since he had been home schooled to get his English up to scratch to learn in an English school. He had missed actually going in on the 1ST of September but he was being stubborn.<p>

"Are you having some trouble?" Remus looked up from his son to see a beautiful red haired woman, her own son held onto her hand. He seemed to be around Teddy's age. Remus smiled awkwardly. "I'm Lily Potter this is my son Harry."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Remus and this is Teddy." Remus said indicating Teddy who now had his head buried against his Father's chest.

"It's nice to meet you Teddy." Lily said smiling and Teddy looked up shyly before burying his head back against his chest. Harry tilted his head to the side and watching the other boy carefully.

"Do you want to come and see my Da'gon?" Harry asked and Teddy looked down at the other boy. Remus put the boy down on the floor and Teddy wiped his eyes quickly.

"What's Da'gon?" He asked meekly.

"He's my best toy. You can play with him if you want. Miss Reese lets us play with our own toys at break time and you don't have any with you so you can share Da'gon with me." Harry said smiling brightly and Teddy smiled timidly before his hair bled black and his eyes changed green. Remus let out a chuckle as Lily jumped and Harry gasped. "That's _so_ cool! You look like me! How do you do that, can you look like anyone?"

Teddy shrugged and his hair became red and his eyes green.

"Come on I want to show you to my best friend Ron!" Remus called out his farewell to his son. Teddy waved back and Harry shouted goodbye to his Mother.

"Tch, my son. He's so possessive. Your son is going to be his new best friend now and he won't be allowed another." Lily chuckled and Remus smiled weakly back. "A metamorphmagus. They're really rare."

"He inherited it from my wife. But so far, eye and hair colour are all he can change." Remus said.

"Is that a French accent I hear?" Lily asked and Remus nodded.

"I've lived in France most of my life, since I was eleven when I got into Beauxbatons." Remus explained and Lily nodded.

"I went to Hogwarts myself and since you're new in town how about I show you around and then we could go and have a coffee." Lily said with a bright smile. Remus nodded, Andromeda was telling him how he needed to get out and make some new friends. Lily seemed nice enough and he had nothing better to do.

She took him around Diagon Alley which was the main shopping street near London it seemed. She showed him the best places to shop for anything he needed and then they had a coffee and a hot chocolate (for Remus) in a nice little corner coffee shop. It turned out that today was Lily's only weekday free as she worked for the department of mysteries. Remus told her about his job that he had got at a bookstore and by the end of their drinks they were talking like they had been best friends for a long time.

"I can't believe that you actually would do something like that!" Lily laughed as he told her of a prank he had played on the most horrible Professor at his school. "It seems like something my husband would have done. He and his two best friends were the pranksters at our school. He made my first two years of school hell."

"The pigtail effect." Remus chuckled. Lily nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I once had to walk around school with green hair for a week because James Potter thought and I quote 'That my eyes were such a pretty colour my hair might as well be that colour as well'." Lily shook her head exasperated.

Remus glanced at his watch and saw with some shock that they had been talking for a few hours and it was time to pick their children up from the Nursery. Teddy ran out with a big smile on his face, half of his hair a bright red and the other the same black it was in the morning. Remus also noted that one of his eyes had turned green and the other blue.

"Did you make some friends?" He asked and Teddy nodded grinning before proceeding to tell him all about his day. Remus smiled brightly at his son before shushing him for a moment and turning to Lily. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow morning. I normally drop Harry off in the mornings and then go to work." She said and Remus nodded before apparating out with his son to the apartment he had managed to buy. It wasn't as big as their old house, but with only his salary they had to make cutbacks. Teddy didn't mind anyways.

"And then Miss Reese said that we could help paint the wall because we coloured on it so tomorrow we all get to put our hand prints on it! Isn't that cool?" Teddy exclaimed and Remus nodded as he dished out the spaghetti onto his son's plate. Just as he was about to sit down a tawny brown owl appeared tapping on his window. He stood and let the owl in to many claps from Teddy who loved owls. Remus was planning on getting him one for his next birthday.

He took the letter from the owl and allowed it a scrap of meat from his plate. It then took off out of the open window. Remus put the letter aside for after Teddy was asleep. The official ministry seal was enough to make him nervous anyway.

It was much later that night as he sat down heavily at the kitchen table when he finally realised that he had yet to open the letter. Taking a deep drink from his hot chocolate he opened the letter only to drop it with shaking hands as he read what it contained.

A deep breath shook his body. He had read about what the Ministry did in the UK to werewolves but he had thought that since he was classed as French on his passport and he had become of age there it wouldn't happen to him. He was to be branded tomorrow. A brand was to be burnt into his skin to register him as a werewolf.

Running his hands through his hair he took another deep breath before standing and going to check on Teddy. The boy was asleep peacefully; he was cuddling tightly to his teddy bear and looked so young. Moving to his own bed he collapsed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He wished it didn't have to be like this.


	2. Branding

_**Chapter Two: Branding**_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

Remus held his head high as he walked through the Ministry; it seemed to him that every person he bumped into knew that he was a werewolf. If the filthy looks they were giving him were any indication anyway. This place was so different from the 'ministry' in France, here he could tell that every expense was used to make this place look amazing, it said something about how good their government was however if they were flaunting money to try and make themselves look good while many of their laws were very outdated. Britain along with Sweden were the only countries in Europe which were still enforcing laws to make werewolves have less rights than that of 'true' wizards.

In France he had been considered an anomaly, he was something to be treated with caution, and in Beauxbatons he had been locked up every moon but all of his rights were the same as that of everyone else. He knew that in Italy even, werewolves were almost coveted as the supposed founders of Rome were the two brothers brought up by wolves. He always found it ironic that he was named after one of them.

He stood in front of the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' raising his eye at the name. So he wasn't even considered human by these Wizards. He knocked on the door to the Office of one Dolores Umbridge. (I know she doesn't really work there but bear with me).

"Enter." A sweet voice called and Remus started, he had expected this woman to be completely vile, maybe there was hope after all. He entered the room to see that this woman obviously had an affinity for pink. She was a short plump woman with greying brown hair and a smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm Remus Lupin." He introduced himself and instantly the smile dropped from her face and turned into an ugly sneer.

"Oh, you're here for your registration." She snapped and he nodded. "Follow me."

She stood from behind her desk and stormed through a door on the back wall of her office. Remus' eyebrows shot into his hairline as he saw the medical room. Three people were already there seemingly sterilised. The room was white, so white that it hurt his eyes. In the centre of the room was a table that he knew he was supposed to lie on from the chains that were dangling from its side.

"Are those really necessary?" He asked swallowing nervously. Umbridge shot him a glare as did the other three people in the room.

"We have found from past experience that most _creatures_ when faced with pain do not react well." The sickly sweet smile was back making Remus fear for his self slightly. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down on the table allowing his arms to be chained to the table.

One of the people moved towards him a look of what seemed to be anger on her face. In her hand was a tattoo pen. He took a deep breath; he had always hated unnecessary pain. However as soon as he did so the metallic tang caught the back of his throat and his eyes widened in panic. They were using silver.

"Wait! Why is there silver in the ink?" He asked Umbridge who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you know? The silver will ensure that you will never be able to erase the tattoo as it will be branded into your skin as a scar." Remus started to struggle in the bonds but it was too late. The last thing he remembered before passing out was the burning hot pain of the silver entering his bloodstream.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter frowned the next morning as she saw an aging woman with greying black hair dropping Teddy off to school. From the robes she wore it was obvious that she was well off, nothing like Remus with his worn clothes and scruffy demeanor.<p>

"Um hello, I'm Lily. Hi Teddy!" She waved to him and he gave a shy wave back before catching sight of Harry and running over to him his mouth already going a mile a minute.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Andromeda Tonks. Teddy's grandmother." The woman said slightly stiffly but politely.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Remus?" A look appeared in the woman's eyes that Lily had never seen before.

"He is ill." The way the woman said it suggested not to take the questioning any further.

"Oh the poor dear." Lily said. "I was hoping to invite him to dinner tomorrow night. Harry's been talking non-stop about little Teddy and I would love to get to know Remus better. My husband would as well."

"He shall be better by tomorrow evening. I can pass on the invitation if you like." Andromeda said a smile flitting across her face.

"That would be wonderful!" Lily dug through her handbag to find her card. "This has my floo address on it. Tell Remus to call if he can come."

"I will be sure to." Andromeda said, before calling to her grandson. "I'm going now Teddy!"

"By Grandma!" Teddy yelled back and Andromeda nodded graciously to Lily before disapparating. As soon as she reached her home she closed her eyes as the pained moans coming from Remus' room reached her.

She walked upstairs and into what she had dubbed as Remus' room. Ted was sitting watch over his son-in-law who was unconscious and writhing on the bed. Her husband looked up as she entered.

"He hasn't gotten any better." He stated and Andromeda nodded a look of pure hatred crossing her face.

"I didn't expect anything different!" She spat. "How could they? Silver is poison! This will haunt him for the rest of his life!"

She gestured at the last sentence to Remus' neck where the wound was. The numbers 089 721 32 were tattooed. The black ink mixing with the blood that refused to clot. She sat down heavily beside his bed and rested her head in her hands.

"Maybe it would have been better for him to move back to France." She whispered. "We shouldn't have convinced him to stay."

"It's too late for that now darling. Don't fret about it." Ted whispered wrapping his arm around his wife. "He will always have us at his side."


	3. Meeting

_**Chapter Three – Meeting**_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

Remus kept fiddling with his tie wondering if he had overdressed. Teddy was clutching his hand, always weary of meeting new people. A bottle of wine was held in the other hand. They were standing outside of the Potter's house, deciding to apparate instead of floo.

The tattoo on his neck still throbbed painfully but it was healing and he didn't have to worry about collapsing from the silver anymore. He still felt hatred towards Umbridge for what she had done to him; he could even take the silver poisoning. But after he had been tattooed he was pushed through the floo still unconscious to Andromeda's house, which he had listed as his emergency contact. It was there that Teddy had found him.

It had taken the poor boy hours to stop crying and to get him to go to school had been another sort of challenge. Now he refused to let go of his hand unless he had to. Remus knocked on the door and after a minute or two it was opened by a heavily panting Harry who grinned when he saw Teddy.

"Hey Teddy! Mr Lupin!" He exclaimed. "Mum is busy in the kitchen so she can't answer the door but come in! Teddy, I want to show you my broom! Dad said that I'll be a professional when I'm grown up!"

Teddy however didn't let go of his Dad's hand.

"You can go with Harry to see his broom if you want." Remus said but Teddy shook his head and hugged his Dad's leg tighter. Remus could see Harry getting upset that his new friend didn't want to play with him so he smiled reassuringly. "Hey Harry, can you show me and Teddy to the kitchen?"

At the new 'grown up' job he was given Harry brightened and made his way through the house, Remus however could have found the kitchen from the delicious smells drifting. Lily was bustling around the kitchen like a pro.

"Thanks for inviting us." Remus said smiling. She turned with a huge smile on her face. "I brought a bottle of wine."

"Oh that's great Remus! Are you feeling better, Teddy's grandmother said that you were ill?" Lily asked a hint of worry darkening her gaze.

"Oh I'm fine. I just…I just had an allergic reaction." He said and he felt Teddy's hands tighten in his trousers. "Ted, Teddy's grandpa took me to St. Mungos and I'm fine now."

"Thank Merlin. Hello Teddy." Lily said smiling softly at the little boy who nodded. The relief at his answer showed clearly on Lily's face and Remus tried not to fidget with his tie once more which hid his newest scar.

"Well, dinner's almost ready and my husband will be home any minute now." Lily said. "Could you just help me lay the table?"

Remus nodded and after letting out a relieved sigh at the fact that the cutlery was not silver began to set the table in the dining room. Just as he had finished the fireplace whooshed to life behind him. He turned to see a tall man with Harry's messy hair stumble through. He took a moment to shake the soot from his robes before turning to face Remus a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, you must be Remus." He said holding out his hand Remus shook it smiling back before jumping slightly as the floo flared into life behind him once again. He turned in time to see a tall, skinny man with smooth black hair and porcelain pale skin step gracefully from the fireplace. "Ah, and this is Sirius Black, my best friend and partner in crime."

"It's nice to meet you." Remus said after swallowing to clear his dry throat. This man was gorgeous.

"Likewise." The man practically purred at him before taking a deep breath and letting a grin cross his face. He looked down to Teddy where Harry was trying to get the metamorphagus to come with him upstairs. Teddy was at that moment mimicking Remus and looked like a miniature version of him. "And who's this handsome fellow?"

"Oh, this is my son Teddy. He's shy around strangers." Remus smiled shrugging and Sirius raised an eyebrow before kneeling down next to Harry and turning to him.

"Hey Harry?" He hissed in a loud fake whisper. "Did your Mummy make those delicious sundaes for pudding?"

Harry nodded and Remus could see Teddy looking on in interest.

"Do you think Teddy here would like them?"

"Yeah! Everyone loves Mummy's cooking!" Harry exclaimed loudly and Sirius shushed him in a conspirator way looking around.

"Here's the plan. You take Teddy and steal some of that divine chocolate ice cream before dinner but don't tell your Mummy or she'd eat me alive!" Sirius whispered putting his hand over his heart and Teddy giggled. However their plans were ruined as Lily walked into the room and glared at Sirius.

"Not done corrupting children yet?" She snapped and Sirius stood grinning

"Is that my Lillikins cooking I smell?" He asked charmingly.

"Yes and you won't get any if you insist on calling me that." Lily waved her wand and a numerous amount of plates filled to the brim with delicious looking and smelling food floated into the room. She let it all settle on the table before turning back to the door. "Teddy, you and your Dad can sit on that side in between Sirius and Harry."

"So Remus what do you do as a living?" James asked once they were settled.

"I work in a muggle bookshop just outside of London." Remus smiled and a strange glint lit up in Sirius' eyes.

"Muggle?" He asked his whole attention turning to the werewolf who squirmed nervously in his seat.

"Yeah. My Mother was muggle; my Dad met her when he went to France on a family holiday and they fell in love at first sight and married when he went back the next summer. They were together for over forty five years. They had me when they were quite old." Remus said, reciting the story as if it were actually true. His Mother _was_ a muggle and she had been French but they had married after she had moved over to Britain and after three years, when he was four and was bitten after his Father's family disowned them all for not 'getting rid of him' they had moved to France.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Much better than when James proposed to me." Lily said no doubt imagining some amazing love scene on a beach.

"Hey! I was romantic!" James protested causing Sirius to snort in laughter.

"I choked on the ring James." Lily said glaring at him and James rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you'd eat it! I assumed you would see the ring in the chocolate cake!" Remus laughed at that and he noticed that Teddy even seemed to relax a bit in the presence of so many strangers and was listening more intently to Harry going on about his favourite quidditch team.

It was later when both boys were asleep, Teddy on his father's lap and Harry on Sirius' that the adults managed to have a proper conversation. Sirius, Remus had found out, worked as James' partner as an Auror and they were discussing a particularly harsh case they had had earlier this week. Remus glanced at Lily as James mentioned about a bone breaking curse that hit his leg and put him out of commission.

"It must be a dangerous job." Remus noted and he felt distinctly uncomfortable when Sirius' eyes darkened with an emotion that Remus did not want to think further on for the heat was spreading from under his collar. He had always known he swung both ways but when Dora had come along all other prospects had been put out of his mind. Sirius however, with his smouldering looks and soft words that were loaded with innuendos, such as making a big deal about how sexy the French language was and when asking Remus if he spoke it giving him a look that he didn't have to second guess.

"You like that?" There goes another innuendo. It seemed Lily noticed however because she nudged Sirius hard in the ribs. "So Remus you're wonderful doting wife couldn't make it this evening."

Remus froze, so Lily hadn't told Sirius yet and it hadn't come into any conversation at dinner, well it made sense since Sirius had been an impromptu guest at dinner. The tension in the room was palpable and Remus smiled weakly but even he could tell that it would seem strained.

"No she died." He said and he saw Sirius' face freeze before a frown made its way across.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Remus said looking down at Teddy who at that moment stirred. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair shifting from the sandy brown it had stayed throughout the whole meal to a pitch black and Remus noted that it wasn't in its normal style but seemed slightly longer and straighter.

"Mama went to heaven to fight bad guys." He said still half asleep. Lily smiled at the cute scene made by the father and son as Teddy climbed up and hung his arms around his Dad's neck. "Right Papa?"

"Yeah." Remus smiled before standing. "I think I better be going. Or this little one will be murder to be with tomorrow."

Lily smiled and stood taking Harry from Sirius and waking him up gently.

"Harry, Teddy and Mr Lupin are going home now okay?" Harry nodded waking up enough to say goodbye to Teddy who waved back his hair changing to match Harry's exactly and Remus sighed.

"It's going to be so much harder to keep track of him like this." He chuckled realising that his son had found the ability to change the shape as well as the colour of his hair. Lily laughed as she showed them out. Once away from the wards Remus apparated him and his son to their home, the wards recognising his magical signature and letting him through instantly.

He took his son to the smaller bedroom now decorated with moving paintings of animals courtesy of Andromeda who had always been a whiz at those sorts of spells. He tucked his son in and was about to pull away when Teddy's arms tightened around his neck. He looked down to see Teddy was now quite awake and had tears in his eyes. Remus frowned before noticing that Teddy's eyes were trained on his neck where he had loosened his shirt after stepping home. The mark was clearly noticeable running from his collar bone up to the side of his neck; thankfully it wasn't too high so he could hide it with a high collar.

"Teddy…"He sighed but his son shook his head, his hair melting back to Remus' sandy brown.

"Don't like it." He murmured tracing one of the numbers gently and Remus shook his head.

"I don't either." Remus sat on the bed holding his son on his lap.

"Why you have it?" Teddy frowned pursing his lips. "It hurt."

"Yes it did hurt." He pursed his lips also, trying to think of a way to explain it to the five year old. "You remember when I told you the secret about Papa."

Teddy nodded in earnest, he hadn't told anyone either, not even Harry or Ron when Harry told him about stealing the extra cookie. He had promised his Papa he wouldn't tell anyone about the wolf who lived inside his Papa.

"Well, some people don't like Moony." Remus said smiling slightly at the nickname Dora had thought up so they could talk about the wolf in front of Teddy. "You remember I told you why you couldn't be here when the moon was full or Moony might hurt you?"

Again Teddy nodded. But he wasn't scared of Moony; Papa wouldn't let it hurt him.

"Well, some people were scared that Moony would hurt other people so they put the tattoo on me to make sure Moony can't hurt anyone." That was the only way he could think of to explain it without scarring his son for life.

"Oh." Teddy said quietly he frowned. "I don't like it when people hurt Papa."

"Well it won't happen again." Remus said, at least that was one thing that he could say with confidence. Teddy hummed and leant further into his Father. "Whoa now, let's get you into bed properly. You're coming to the bookshop tomorrow remember?"

Teddy nodded tiredly and Remus once more tucked his son into bed and after kissing his forehead he fell into his own bedroom falling asleep fully clothed. Having Sirius Black flirt with you really took it out of you.


	4. Working

_**Chapter Four – Working**_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

"Thank you for your purchase Sir. Have a nice day." Remus smiled and as soon as the man turned his back he let it fall. He was just so exhausted; it had been a week since he had dinner at the Potters and the full moon was in three days. He glanced down behind the counter where Teddy was curled comfortably on a few large pillows with numerous colouring books spread around him a look of concentration fixed firmly on his face. His smile returned less forced this time, sometimes he thought the only reason he could get up in the mornings was his son.

The bell rang once more indicating a customer and he plastered on his smile turning to the door before his mouth dropped open. It was none other than Sirius Black.

"Hi." Sirius said dropping his voice down a notch and Remus nodded a blush spreading across his cheeks. Teddy popped his head up from under the counter at the sound of the voice.

"Sirius!" He yelled his hair flickering to black.

"Teddy." Remus said sternly and Teddy yelped his hair colour going back to the sandy brown Remus told him it had to be if he came into work with him. He noticed however that Teddy's eyes had turned grey, the same grey that Sirius' were, though Sirius' seemed a bit more silver. Remus shook his head to snap out of it.

"Hey their Tedster. How are you doing?" Sirius asked and Teddy proceeded to tell Sirius all about the picture he was colouring in at the moment and he glanced around the shop before whispering that his Papa would make them move when he'd finished.

"Actually his Grandmother will." Remus shrugged as Teddy went back to his drawings.

"So, got any good books on motorcycles?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"Down there and to the right are all of our mechanics books but if you just want something to look at the models its third down and to the left." Remus explained pointing as he did.

"And if I wanted to find an answer to a question I've been dying to answer where would I find that?" Sirius asked his voice dropping quieter and getting huskier.

"That uh…that would depend on the question." Remus stuttered before cursing his self.

"What if the question was how to get a sweet brown haired, amber eyed male who works in a bookshop to go out with me, where would I find that answer?" Sirius asked his eyelids lowering even as the slight blush in Remus' cheeks turned to a raging inferno. He glanced down at Teddy who was completely oblivious to the conversation going on over his head.

"I have a son." He said and Sirius chuckled.

"I know that." He said leaning closer.

"I'm really boring."

"I beg to differ."

"I…uh… I…" He trailed off unable to think of any other answers especially since Sirius wouldn't stop looking at him.

"So, yes or no?" Sirius asked and Remus in a moment of complete and utter weakness, or madness depending on how you looked at it nodded. Sirius beamed.

"Great, is tonight okay? I'll pick you up at seven! Don't worry I'll get your floo address from Lils. See you then. By Tedster!" He called and before Remus could get a word in edgewise Sirius had left the shop. He stood for a good ten minutes staring into space wondering what just happened and only snapped out of it when a customer called for his attention.

* * *

><p>"Sirius are you sure about this?" James asked frowning. "I mean his wife died a year ago. He has a kid for Merlin's sake. He's not going to want a fling!"<p>

"Who said I want a fling?" Sirius asked as he fixed his tie causing James to splutter for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"You?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I see what you and Lily have and I want that." Sirius said frowning and pulling the tie off. "There's something about this guy. I don't know. It seems like there's more to him than meets the eye. It's intriguing."

"You can't base a relationship on the fact that the guy's mysterious!" James cried running his hand through his hair. "You just…you can't hurt this guy Sirius. From what Lily's told me he's been through enough without you doing your usual heart-breaking routine."

"What does a guy have to say around here to get his point across!" Sirius yelled. "He was hot in the way I liked; you know the ones who don't know they are. So I flirted with him. When I found out he was interesting I decided to stick around for more and his kid just adds to him if anything-"

"Dear Merlin's Underpants." James whispered and Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "You have a crush. An actual Dumbledore-be-damned crush!"

"Well whatever. I'm just thanking Merlin he said yes."

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet Merlin why did I say yes?" Remus yelled frantically searching his wardrobe. He had got off work at half four and had called Andromeda told her what happened and she had instantly flooed over with a big smile on her face. She had been encouraging Remus to try dating again for a month or so and this was the first time he had even come close.<p>

"Calm down Remus-dear." She said putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. "You've dated before, it will be fine. I'll pick out your outfit for you so you don't have to worry about that. Teddy will be well looked after and you need to just relax."

Remus took a deep breath and sat down on the bed.

"I feel like I'm cheating on Dora." He whispered closing his eyes and Andromeda sighed sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"If you were the one who died what would you say to Dora if she said what you just said?" She asked and Remus sighed.

"I'd tell her to not be stupid and to get out there again; she was always too beautiful for me anyways." Remus said with a small smile, that comment would have caused numerous rows between him and Dora she had always hated when he had tried to say she was too good for him or anything of the sort.

"Now you know that's not true. But anyways, you are going to go out there with this man and you are going to have fun." Andromeda said in a tone that brooked now argument. He sighed but nodded and didn't argue with her.

She stood and with barely a glance pulled out brown slacks, a darker brown shirt and high collared robes which were such a dark brown they were almost black.

"Wear this." She said firmly and once she had left the room he changed without complaint before coming back out to the living room where she and Ted were playing with Teddy trying to guess who he was trying to be. As Teddy saw him he changed his hair and eyes to match.

"You're Papa!" Ted cried triumphantly and Teddy giggled pointing to his Dad who blushed as all attention turned towards him.

"Oh, Remus, you look stunning!" Andromeda sighed, a smile on her face. Ted nodded and coughed briskly.

"Yeah. You look handsome son." He said brusquely and Teddy grinned running up to his Dad getting caught in his arms and swung around.

"Papa looks _tr__é__s jolie_!" Teddy cried slipping back into French for a moment and Remus gasped.

"Pretty! Pretty! I am not pretty I am a manly man. I look handsome, rugged! Dashing! Not pretty!" He tickled Teddy who shrieked in glee.

"Pretty Papa! Pretty Papa!" Teddy laughed. The roar of the floo made all the occupants of the room stop and look just as Sirius stepped through the fire. He shook he ash from his cloak before turning to face the room. Remus frowned as Andromeda's eyes widened.

"Sirius!" She cried and Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"'Meda." He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I am Teddy's grandmother." Andromeda said and Sirius nodded before a pained look crossed his face.

"So Dora…" He murmured and Andromeda nodded her hand taken up by Ted. "I'm sorry I didn't know. If I did then I would have come, you know, to the funeral."

"We figured you couldn't come. To contact you would have been in breach of the disownment laws." Ted said and Remus frowned.

"Wait a moment. How do you know each other?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm Sirius' cousin. I was disowned for marry Ted." Andromeda said proudly holding her head high. Remus' mouth dropped open. He knew that Andromeda didn't speak about her family much but he had never figured to ask. Ted's family made up in the numbers plenty either way.

"Oh." Remus said, always eloquent. Teddy was frowning in confusion and he tugged on his Papa's hair trying to get his attention.

"Sirius is family?" He asked and Remus nodded.

"It would seem so." He said shrugging.

"So are you two going to get on this date or not?" Andromeda asked raising a perfect eyebrow at them. Remus blushed and Sirius smirked.

"I'd like nothing better." He said practically purring and Teddy was passed to his Grandmother before Remus was dragged though the floo.

They landed in a place which seemed to be a dark damp backroom of some sort with a fireplace so old that it seemed to be barely able to stand the floo they had just made, if the creaks it was making were any indication.

"Wow, you sure know how to treat a guy Black." Remus said dryly and Sirius chuckled taking Remus' hand once more and dragging him from the room. Remus' mouth dropped open when he saw where they were. For some reason he had been expecting a large ritzy place filled with gold and chandeliers, that seemed to be the type of guy Sirius was and Remus was fully prepared to be uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal. Instead they were inside what looked to be a slightly run down but still homely little café which had a lovely looking old woman behind the counter and a few couples holding hands under their tables.

"I kind of figured you'd want somewhere quiet to eat and this place makes some of the best lasagne that I've ever eaten so…But if you don't want to eat here then it's fine." Sirius said biting his lip and suddenly making himself look so nervous that Remus couldn't help but be endeared. Maybe he had the wrong idea about Sirius Black.

"It's great. I love it." He said following Sirius to a corner booth which was small enough to put them close enough on the 'date scale' but large enough to give him space. Sirius handed him a menu and he looked through it before deciding on the lasagne that Sirius had said was so good and a glass of red wine. Sirius grinned at him before leaping up and taking their orders to the counter where the old woman quickly wrote them down before taking the order back to the kitchen.

Sirius came quickly back and sat down. They sat in silence for a few long minutes before Sirius cleared his throat.

"So, how's Teddy doing?" He asked.

"He's good. Completely smitten with Harry though and this boy Ron I haven't met yet but from what Teddy's shown me he has red hair and blue eyes." Remus said smiling awkwardly.

"Ah. That'd be young Ronald Weasley. His family is good friends with the Potters." Sirius said. "Got so many kids though that I can never tell them apart. Seven including Ron."

"Really!" With that the conversation flowed much more readily. They even touched on family but after Remus seemed so uncomfortable talking about his, from the past anyway, Sirius steered the conversation away. Sirius was right about the lasagne it was one of the best Remus had ever eaten. Once they had finished Sirius whisked him away to a small bakery down the street where Remus' mouth watered at the smell of the most divine chocolate cake he had ever had the good grace to set his eyes on.

"I noticed that you liked chocolate when we were over the Potters." Sirius said his eyes darkening as Remus practically moaned at the taste.

"Yeah. It's the most amazing thing muggles ever invented." Remus moaned liking his tongue over his teeth to get the last of the chocolate away.

"I beg to differ. Motorbikes have to be the most amazing!" Sirius said and this started off a light hearted debate about which was better.

It was nearly midnight when Sirius took him back to the floo entrance. They stood awkwardly for a long moment before Sirius leant in and kissed Remus softly on the lips. Remus breathed in sharply but didn't pull away. Slowly Sirius pressed closer and opened his mouth. Remus did the same, feeling ever so inexperienced. He hadn't done this in so long. Sirius' hand moved up and gently pressed to his neck. Remus flinched and pulled away as Sirius' fingers pressed into his tattoo.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just..." Remus trailed off and Sirius nodded a light flush colouring his cheeks.

"It's okay. So…you want to do this again sometime?" He asked and Remus nodded. "Am I ever going to get a verbal confirmation from you about a date?"

Remus laughed releasing the tension before he kissed Sirius softly once more before pulling away, grabbing a handful of floo and disappearing behind a curtain of green fire.


	5. Revealing

_**Chapter Five – Revealing**_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

"Seriously James it's like a dream!" Sirius sighed dreamily laying his head on his desk. He and Remus had been dating for just over two months, the longest ever record for him, and he could barely keep the amber-eyed man out of his head, and his son was the cutest thing he had ever seen, he would marry the man just for custody. He was such a sweet boy. James however was sick and tired of hearing this over and over again and he could predict what would be the next words out of his best friend's mouth. "It's just that we've been dating this long and I haven't even seen him without a long sleeved shirt on! It's so unfair!"

"Well, would you have stuck around as long if he had already put out by now?" James asked cynically and Sirius shot him a death glare and James just shrugged. "Honestly now?"

"Of course I would have." Sirius said and at another look from James, sighed. "Okay probably not but now I most definitely will. He's just so sweet James, and kind like just the other day… mmph!"

James laughed as he cast the lip sealing curse on his best friend who glared at him before turning away and pouting.

"Maybe now we can get some work done." James said.

"Damn right too!" Both men jumped and spun around to see Mad-Eye-Moody glaring at the both of them. They stuck their heads down and got back to their paperwork, no one crossed Mad-Eye.

* * *

><p>"Remus, it's getting serious between the two of you isn't it." Andromeda said seriously and Remus sighed nodding as he helped Teddy into his pyjamas. He was catching a late meal with Sirius since he wasn't going to get off work until nine, something about paperwork that needed finishing.<p>

"I know." He said impatiently.

"I'm just saying Remus. Sooner or later he's going to find out and he's going to want to hear it from you. Not some official at the ministry or by accidentally seeing your tattoo." She said and Remus sighed once again.

"I know." He pushed past her and went to get changed. It was already half eight and he needed to get ready.

"Remus just think about it-"

"It's all I think about Andromeda." Remus cried pulling at his hair. "This is the first time I felt this way about anyone since before or after Dora. Dora already knew since in France it wasn't a big deal! Here however, he could hate me."

Remus collapsed onto the sofa and ran his hand over his face. He was exhausted. The full moon was tomorrow night and to make up for not going out, he told Sirius he had to work late, he was going out tonight, now he was wishing he had just said he was sick and be done with it. But then Sirius would come over anyway to try and play nurse and then he would get sick anyway since Sirius had no skills with potions whatsoever

"Remus…" Andromeda murmured. "I don't think Sirius has it in him to hate you. I've seen the way he acts around you and I remember him as a teenager. He never acted like that around anyone. He's completely smitten with you! You need to tell him, it's the only way he's going to react well about this."

"I know. I'll tell him after the full moon tomorrow. I owe him that much." Remus sighed before forcing himself off of the sofa and into the bedroom where he got changed.

* * *

><p>Sirius frowned. What James had said was getting on his nerves. Why wouldn't Remus sleep with him? I mean they didn't even need to go the whole way. Just a nice make-out session would be enough to keep his libido at bay. So he had planned out this whole meal begging off the fact that he was working late so he could cook a wonderful meal for Remus at his place so maybe he could get some action. Not that it would matter if he didn't, because what James said was ridiculous. He had never felt this way about anything, ever. Not even his reflection and that was saying something, as Lily would say.<p>

The floo roared to life and Remus stumbled out. He had never liked floo anyway. Sirius caught him and laughed.

"You're going to have to teach me that suave graceful thing you do." Remus muttered into Sirius' chest. Sirius grinned and dragged Remus into the living room where he had set everything up all romantic-like, he even bought candles for the occasion.

"Oh Sirius." Remus breathed as he took in the ambiance of the room.

"You like it?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded sitting at one end of the table.

"I love it." Sirius grinned and ran into the kitchen to get the first course.

They were just lying together on the couch when Sirius began to kiss him. Remus didn't mind at first, in fact he didn't think anything of it. They had kissed often enough and he was relaxed enough to just let go for a few moments. Sirius grinned into the kiss and gently ran his hand up Remus' arm. He reached Remus' collar and pulled gently. Remus froze and pulled away trying to hurriedly pull his collar back up but Sirius had already seen the smudge of ink.

"You have a tattoo!" Sirius gasped his eyes darkening at the thought. "Let me see!"

"No Sirius!" But Sirius was faster and he leapt over and pulled Remus' collar down before Remus could jump away. Sirius stared for a long moment at the pale skin that was revealed. The force of his tug had undone a few buttons and he couldn't believe his eyes. The evidence was there but he just couldn't believe it.

Remus was a werewolf! It was clear as day there in the tattoo on his neck, the dark ink marring the perfect flesh. Remus had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily but Sirius couldn't say anything. He was too stunned. Everything, every word his parents had ever spewed about werewolves was rushing back to him.

"Monsters." He whispered as that particular thought came to his head. Remus flinched and pulled his shirt together before running to the floo. Sirius stayed stuck to the spot unable to move even if he had wanted to. Remus was gone in a rush of green and Sirius collapsed onto the couch. Remus was a werewolf.

* * *

><p>He couldn't go home. He couldn't face Andromeda's calm or Ted's kindness right now. He just needed to get away so he flooed to the first place that came to mind. The cottage he had grown up in. He had refused to sell it even after his parents had passed away. It was a long way to floo and he almost threw up as he reached the other side. Feeling dizzy he fell onto the dusty sofa and just wept, he hadn't cried this hard since Dora had died. He wept for her loss, he wept for losing Sirius. He wept for the fact that life was so unfair, that he couldn't even fall in love without getting hurt endless times. He forced himself to his feet and wrote a letter he would send in the morning to Andromeda telling her he had to go to work early so he didn't have time to come back after he slept over Sirius' and asking her to look after Teddy in the night since he had a long shift and would be able to handle himself. Once that was written he lay back on the couch.<p>

Soon he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Sirius needed to speak to Remus. He had thought about it the whole night and most of the next day. It was almost seven but since it was winter the full moon was already high in the sky and he knew he couldn't go speak to Remus at the earliest until the next morning so feeling like he had a weight on his chest he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Andromeda was worried. That was something that seemed to be happening a lot lately around Remus. He had sent her a letter that morning asking her to take Teddy for the day since he had stayed too late at Sirius and decided to sleep over when he realised he had to work early the next day. She wondered if maybe he had told Sirius and something had happened between the two of them, in <em>that<em> kind of way, then she shook her head. That was not something she wanted to think about.

It was getting dark and Teddy kept biting his lip and looking out the window at the rising moon. Remus would be transformed by now and Teddy knew this, well, he knew that Moony came out on full moons though he didn't fully understand the meaning of that.

"Grandma?" Teddy asked quietly and Andromeda moved to sit next to her grandson on the window seat.

"What is it Teddybear?" She asked softly as she wrapped him up in her arms.

"Something bad is happening to Papa." Teddy whimpered burying his face in her chest.

"What makes you say that Teddy?" She asked frowning.

"He didn't come and say goodbye like normal! He always says goodbye to me before going to let Moony out!" Teddy yelled and Andromeda shushed him pulling him closer.

"It's okay Sweetheart, Papa… he's just been really busy lately and you know how scatter-brained your Father is. He probably just completely forgot." Andromeda said hoping that would calm the toddler.

"I want Papa!" Teddy screamed pulling away from Andromeda who tried to catch him, before she could however he had managed to get to the floo and shout his own address before falling through the flames.

Teddy landed with a loud thump on the living room carpet. Tears stung his eyes he always hated whooshing. It made his head go funny.

"Papa!" He yelled scrambling to his feet and running down the stairs to the basement where he knew Moony was let out. Before he could go any further however he was caught by the arm by his Grandmother who was glaring at him.

"Theodore John Lupin. You are never, ever to do that again!" She yelled. "Do you realise what could have happened!"

Teddy looked to the floor and sniffed.

"I just want to see Papa." He mumbled and Andromeda sighed, allowing herself to relax slightly. She ran her hand through the metamorphagus' hair which turned a dark blue in his sadness. It was only then she realised what was wrong. The whole house was silent, something that should not be possible with a werewolf in the room they were kneeling next to. She stood and took out her wand.

"Teddy, get behind me." She said firmly and once he had scrambled to do so she cast the opening spell on the door. It swung open and she gasped as she saw what lay inside.

Nothing. Remus wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Sirius changed his clothes quickly, he had overslept, it was nine and he needed to speak to Remus. Just as he was about to go through the floo, prepared to beg if need be. He needed Remus by his side. The floo flared to life and his cousin stepped through.<p>

"Sirius-"

"I know you probably heard but I need to see him and you can't stop me!" He cut her off and she frowned.

"What?" She asked and he frowned.

"Remus didn't tell you?" He asked, surely Remus would have told her something like that, he knew how close the two were.

"Tell me what?" She asked a hint of anger slipping into her voice and it was only then that he realised the emotion that was painted over her face and had been since she stepped through the floo. Worry.

"Oh." Sirius breathed. "I kinda, well, I found out, about _It_. You know. Last night."

For a moment Andromeda froze before the look on her face turned to one of fury.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"I didn't do anything! It was all an accident. I was shocked and I was thinking back and something just slipped out of my mouth. It was something my mother said to me but I don't believe it I haven't for years!" He paused and Andromeda gave him an expectant look. "I kind of said monster."

"You what?" Andromeda shrieked. "Well that at least explains why he's gone!"

"What?" Sirius exclaimed.

"He didn't come back yesterday or last night! I don't know where he is or if he's safe and it's all your fault!" She yelled before resting her head in her hands. She took a few deep breaths and tried to think of anywhere Remus could be, he wouldn't have gone to the Ministry, they kept the Werewolves chained up in silver cages. Beauxbatons was also out; there was no lost love between Remus and the teachers there. Then a thought crossed her mind. She remembered meeting Remus' parents in France; they had a cottage where they kept Remus in the basement during the moons on holidays. She turned to the fireplace ignoring Sirius for now but as she reached to grab a handful of floo powder she realised there wasn't enough there for her to get to France. "I need more floo powder." She snapped.

"Where are you going? Do you know where he is?" Sirius asked even as he ran from the room to find more floo powder, he came back and shoved it into his cousins hands.

"Sirius, you've done enough damage." She said coldly and watched as he flinched.

"Please 'Meda! You know I would never do anything to hurt Remus on purpose! I love him; please let me come with you!" Tears were blurring his vision even as the words pulled at his heart, he loved Remus, he had never loved anyone before, at least, not like this. Andromeda pursed her lips before nodding.

* * *

><p>The last time a transformation had gone that bad was the first after Dora had died, he could still feel the wolf underneath the surface fighting to get out, the wolf was angry at his human counterpart; Remus had let another mate get away. Another mate had left him, Moony was snapping and snarling.<p>

He couldn't move, the chains around his ankles and wrists were twisted and he could tell that his legs were broken, he wasn't sure how badly. To make things worse his head was pounding so badly it was making his vision blur, not that he had much to see in the first place, just the cold white washed stone wall of his parents' basement.

He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision, he heard a loud crash and wondered what it was, loud shouting followed but it all sounded slurred to him, his vision was turning black at the edges the last thing he saw was the dark brown eyes of his Mother-In-Law.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up slowly, the first thing that came back was his sight, behind his eyelids he saw flashes of colour, and then he could hear the muttering of spells. Then came the pain, an all-consuming, aching pain which ran like fire over his nerve-endings. Except for his legs, he couldn't feel his legs. He opened his eyes and for a moment he thought he was still in his parents' basement the blinding white stung, then he realised he was lying looking upwards on a bed.<p>

"Monsieur Lupin…Monsieur Lupin can you hear me?" He nodded and a face came into view, he frowned as he heard the strong French accent. The man was pale with curly brown hair, he stepped back and Remus turned his head to see that the man was wearing the pale blue robes of a Healer. "My name's Healer Frances Rousseau."

"I can't feel my legs." He groaned and Johnson nodded.

"You broke both femurs. You won't be walking for a long time Monsieur Lupin, the chains you used were wrapped too tightly and when you changed the one around your left leg crushed your ankle which had shattered, we've managed to reposition all of the particles and reseal them but your leg will be very weak for a long while and with your other leg out of commission too you will have to be on bed rest for at least one month."

"Can't…I can't." Remus managed to croak out and Johnson shook his head.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice Monsieur Lupin." Remus chuckled dryly.

"I haven't heard that accent in a long time." He murmured closing his eyes once again.

"You are in St Theresa's Hospital. It's near Ca-"

"I know where it is, I've been here often enough to know where it is." He sighed. "Who brought me here?"

"Your Mother-in-Law and her cousin. Madam Tonks is in the waiting room, but Monsieur Black had to leave. Your Father-in-Law Theodore? He has been informed and I have been told that he is looking after your son. Shall I bring her in?" Rousseau said and Remus took a deep breath. He was not looking forward to this. "Monsieur Lupin, shall I bring them in here?"

"Alright." He breathed. Rousseau smiled at Remus and left the room.

A minute later the door burst open and Andromeda ran it, her usually perfectly done hair was ruffled and loose as if she had run her hands through numerous times. Her robes looked slept in and she had dark circles under her eyes. As soon as she saw him her eyes filled with tears and she ran over looking for all the world like she wanted to pull him into a hug but she restrained herself to simply holding his hand.

"Ted's looking after Teddy." She said softly and Remus nodded. "You look like Hell."

Remus couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He hadn't seen himself but the pain was enough for him to realise it wasn't good. He closed his eyes and felt her squeeze his hand tightly.

"I'm going to get Ted to bring Teddy here, is that okay? I promised Teddy I would let him come in as soon as you were awake." She said her voice cracking in the middle.

"Yeah that's fine." Remus whispered refusing to open his eyes and see the tears he knew would be running down her face, he hated seeing the proud woman cry. He heard her take a deep breath.

"I'll…I'll go floo them then." She let go of his hand and left the room, he had a few minutes silence before the door opened and he heard small feet running towards him. He opened his eyes to see Teddy climbing up into the chair next to the bed; he nodded to Ted who was beside Andromeda in the doorway.

"Hey Papa." Teddy mumbled. "Grandma said I'm not allowed to hug you or jump on you or it'll hurt. How bad does it hurt?"

"Not that bad Teddybear." Remus lifted his hand groaning as he realised how painful that was, but he still managed to push away the fringe from Teddy's forehead, the hair was long, limp and grey like an old man. "Why are you looking like the grim reaper?"

"Don't like when Papa is hurt, feel bad. Don't want to look nice." Teddy said stubbornly.

"That's okay. I'm going to look like that in a few years anyway." Teddy giggled and his hair shortened and thickened, becoming brown like Remus'.

"Papa's already grey!" He giggled and Remus gently swatted his son's head.

"Take that back!" Remus laughed weakly. Teddy's bottom lip trembled and he burst into a sudden bout of tears. "Hey, hey, I'm okay."

"Papa didn't come to say goodbye! I knew Papa was in trouble!" Teddy sobbed wrapping his arms around his legs and curling into a ball, his hair becoming jet black.

"Now Teddy, I'm fine. Come here." Remus let his son climb on his bed and held back the hiss of pain brought about by the motion. Teddy cried into his shoulder for a long time, Ted and Andromeda had left to give them a few minutes of privacy, eventually the metamorphagus fell asleep and Remus soon joined him.

* * *

><p>Remus woke to someone's hand in his hair, it was a comforting motion. One that Dora had used to do. He unconsciously moved closer and the hand stopped suddenly. He frowned and opened his eyes slowly. They widened even further as he saw who the hand belonged to. Trying to move away failed as his whole body protested to his moving and it also resulted in waking Teddy. Damn him for being there in front of his son.<p>

"I'd like you to leave." He said closing his eyes and turning his head away from the gorgeous man.

"Remus I-"

"I said I want you to leave." Remus interrupted, he couldn't stand the man coming here to break his heart, it couldn't stand anymore hits. Teddy was frowning between the two men.

"Papa its Sirius! Why do you want him to go away?" Teddy asked innocently and Remus despaired having to tell his son why he didn't want Sirius anywhere near him.

"It's okay Tedster, I said something really mean to your Papa, I know he doesn't want me here." Sirius whispered, his voice sounded tormented but Remus wouldn't let himself be swayed by it. "I just, I love your Papa very much and I wanted to tell him how sorry I am. Remus I am so sorry! I love you, I swear I do."

Remus had his eyes clenched tighter together, he couldn't believe this…it had to be a dream that was the only explanation for it. There was no way Sirius loved him, not after he had found out, he shouldn't have got his hopes up beforehand. This was nothing more than a dream brought on by the pain-relief potions they had him on which really weren't working like they should have.

"Papa, why are you crying?" Teddy's tiny hand wiped away a few tears on his face and Remus brought a shaking hand up to cover it.

"I'm okay Teddy. Just having a bad dream." He murmured.

"You're not in a dream Papa!" Teddy cried. "We're real."

Remus shook his head before starting as he felt a large warm hand cover his own.

"Please Remus! I didn't mean it, I was just shocked and I had no idea what to say and all the things my parents ever told me came rushing back and I…I…I love you Re-Remus. Please just look at me!" Remus turned his head reluctantly and flinched at the sight of Sirius' tear stained face staring back at him.

"You don't love me." The werewolf stated causing Sirius to wince. "You can't love me. I was stupid enough to believe I could find love with Dora and then to try again…all this was just Fate's cruel way of telling me I don't deserve it."

"Remus I do love you. I do." Sirius declared vehemently. "I will get down on my knees and beg if that's what it takes, please you have to believe me!"

Remus looked closely at Sirius who was blurring slightly at the edges, he realised that all of this exertion was not good for his still recovering body which had decided it needed to pull him back into unconsciousness. His last thought was:

"Mhmm, I love Sirius…" He didn't realise that he had said it either before his eyes slid shut and he collapsed against the pillow.


	6. Loving

_**Chapter Six - Loving**_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

_*********IMPORTANT TO READ!**************_

_**Tonks is the same age as Remus in this fic and Teddy will be the same age as Harry!**_

_**WARNINGS: SLASH: RemusxSirius and possibly other pairings later on.**_

It had been a week since Remus had been allowed out of the hospital; he was still not allowed to get out of bed though he could now wiggle his toes without having agony shoot up his legs. Sirius however was an agony that he couldn't get over, especially when the dark haired wizard insisted on coming over every day for at least some amount of time. Teddy loved it but to Remus it was painful, yet every day he felt more of himself relax around Sirius who seemed determined not to give up.

He was surprised when he Floo flared up for the second time that day however, Andromeda and Ted were already here, Sirius had left an hour ago after staying for lunch. Remus till found it hard to see the wizard without the pain in his chest. He didn't know who it could be.

"Hey Remus." It was Lily, she had a pained look on her face but hid it a second later as the floo flared once more and James stepped out holding Harry who grinned as soon as he saw Teddy shouting to be let down.

Remus didn't know what to say, he knew that they knew since Sirius was bound to have told them. They hadn't been to see him however so he had assumed that they didn't want anything to do with him.

"We're sorry we didn't come sooner mate but Sirius said that you were still recovering and not in the mood for guests." James said shrugging slightly.

"Try telling him that." Remus muttered. Lily then ran over and pulled him into a hug trying to be gentle but failing miraculously.

"Oh Remus, you look terrible! All bandaged and bruised, Sirius told us everything! I'm sorry he's such an idiot! I almost cursed him to hell and back for what he said to you but he does love you. We love you too Remus and we would never let something like this come between our friendship, you're like the brother I never had!" Lily cried in what must have been all in one breath.

"Uh, yeah what she said." James said awkwardly. He held out a bar of Honeydukes' finest. "Know how much you love the stuff."

"Thanks James." He smiled as Lily let go and broke into the chocolate immediately catching the attention of the two boys who ran over begging for some chocolate, Remus couldn't say no to them and gave them each a piece.

"I'm glad you're okay Mr Lupin. Teddy's been really upset with you ill so I've been doing my bestest to make him happy again." Harry said sincerely and Remus smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry." He said softly letting the boys go back to their play. Lily went into the kitchen to fetch drinks for everyone.

"Remus, you know Sirius loves you yeah?" James suddenly blurted out causing Remus to give him an odd look. "Lily sort of forbade me for saying this but it's just that he won't shut up about you. It's killing him that you won't talk to him properly and while I know what he did was horrible he really didn't mean it and he does love you, like more than I've seen with anyone else."

Remus sighed and looked away for a moment.

"I just…I'm a werewolf James." James gave him a confused look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a werewolf and he's…he's Sirius." Remus said trying to get his point across without actually having to say it. James however was as dense as ever. "He's too good for me. I'm giving him a way out without him having to do it himself."

James' mouth dropped open as recognition dawned on him.

"But that's ridiculous!" James exclaimed just as Lily came back in the room, James instantly shut up and Remus refused to say any more on the subject.

When James and Lily left it was late and Remus was exhausted from having to stay up for so long without a nap in the middle like he had been having throughout the days he had been in bed. He fell asleep quickly, without any prompting.

* * *

><p>"Hey Remus." Sirius said as he exited the floo and he seemed a lot happier than he had been in the last week visiting him. Remus couldn't help but wonder why as he struggled to keep up his cold front.<p>

"Sirius!" Teddy yelled running up to the dark haired man, his hair swiftly shifting to black. Remus frowned as he noticed the boy's skin pale. Soon he wouldn't be able to recognise the boy at all.

"Hey little buddy, mind if I talk to your Dad alone for a bit?" Teddy shrugged before running off to his bedroom to do Merlin knows what. Sirius moved up closer to Remus and sat perched on the bed. Remus stiffened and tried to move away. Sirius hadn't been this forward since before his injury.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked stiffly.

"A little bird told me that you aren't really mad at me anymore, even if you have every right to be!" Sirius said sounding a lot more cheerful than his sentence implied he should be. Remus' stomach dropped as he figured it out, James had told Sirius what he had said.

"Look Sirius-" Remus froze as he was cut off by a soft pair of lips. He and Sirius hadn't kissed since before the last full moon.

"No, I've decided that if you get to be unreasonable then I get to be too." Sirius was positively grinning. "I love you. You are plenty too good for me and if you tell anyone different again I will cast silencio on you, you idiot!"

"Sirius-" Remus was cut off once more and he shot a glare at Sirius, albeit a weak one.

"I love you. I love you, I love you!" Sirius chanted. "I am never going to let you go so if you try to make me leave I'll come back. I love you."

"Sirius…" He wasn't cut off this time but he didn't know what to say. Sirius just grinned and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I…I love you too." Remus murmured.

"I know." Sirius grinned and Remus gave him a confused look. "You told me when you were in hospital under the drugs, I don't think you meant to say it, but it's what kept me coming back here without giving up hope."

"You sound so cheesy." The werewolf muttered and Sirius just shrugged.

"What are you going to do about it?" He laughed kissing Remus softly. "You know I mean it right?"

"Yeah." Remus mumbled lying back down in bed feeling thoroughly exhausted from the events, even if it had only been a few minutes. Teddy peered cautiously into the room and when he saw they weren't talking he climbed up onto the bed between them.

"Are you done fighting?" He asked quietly, Remus nodded sleepily wrapping his arm around his son as his hair shifted to brown but his skin stayed pale and his eyes silver.

"Papa needs some sleep." Teddy whispered loudly to Sirius who chuckled before lifting the covers and slipping underneath before he pulled Teddy in too.

"You can help him sleep then." Sirius chuckled as Teddy sunk into his dad who was already asleep. He looked at both of them and smiled softly before sinking down much as Teddy did and closing his eyes. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
